Elizabeth
by toklainefinityandbeyond
Summary: ONESHOT. It was a normal day for Kurt as he sat at work. He wasn't expecting the phone call he received from his husband, canceling all plans he had for the day. future!klaine.


Kurt was sitting in his office at when his phone rang. He quickly realized that it was his cell phone, not the phone on his desk. That means its either Blaine or his dad. He answered the phone, "Hell-" he was cut off by Blaine's rushed and frantic words.

"Kurt the baby is coming. Like right now. Sarah's water broke about ten minutes ago and she's on the way to the hospital now. I'm coming to pick you up. Be ready in five minutes."

Before Kurt could respond in any way, Blaine had hung up. His baby. The baby he and Blaine helped make, although it was developing in a surrogate mother, was finally going to be here. He and Blaine mutually agreed that they wanted to they a surrogate mother and looked on those weird websites online. thats where they found Sarah.

The baby, although three weeks early, will be here within 24 hours. kurt began to panic a little. He has always dreamt of beginning a family with Blaine, but the nursery wasn't ready and they had yet to narrow down to any names. They decided they wouldn't know the gender of the baby until it was born, although the surrogate mother knew.

Kurt took a moment to calm himself down before he grabbed his phone and coat and rushed out of his office, calling out to his receptionist, "call of anything I have planned for the next two weeks. The baby is on its way!" His receptionist, Claire, didn't get a chance to respond before he was out the door.

He burst out into the streets of the blistering winter of NewYork City. Blaine was parked right out front of the building and Kurt immediately jumped in the car. They sat in silence for a moment taking in the reality of the moment. It was dead silent besides the outside city life and their heavy breathing. "Kurt," Blaine giggled, "we need to go to the hospital."

"I can't believe this is happening." Kurt sighed. Blaine squeezed his husbands hand and began driving in the direction of the hospital. Kurt was shooting messages to his family, Blaine's family, and their friends, when Blaine's phone started ringing.

"Answer it," Blaine said.

Kurt picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Blaine?" Sarah's friend, Maddy, replied.

"No it's Kurt."

"Oh, well you better get here fast, Sarah's already at 8 centimeters." She said breathlessly.

"What? How is that even possible?" He asked in disbelief. She was only on her way a half hour ago.

"The kid wants out of there, Maddy giggled.

"We'll be there in ten minutes." Kurt hung up the phone and informed Blaine of Sarah's current state.

Blaine began a slightly bouncing in his seat with excitement while Kurt grew terrified. "Blaine are we ready for this? I mean the nursery is not even ready. We don't have any names. What if they don't like me. Like what if there's something wrong. What if I'm a bad parent. Or what if they hate wicked or Disney movies..."

"Kurt," "Blaine interrupted. "Everything is going to be fine. We will do our best to raise this baby ad that's all we can do. You'll be a great father and anyone would be crazy not to adore you. They'll like what they'll like and well just have to support it. I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. I love you. And anyway, it doesn't matte if we're truly ready, which I know we are, the baby is coming now. and we just have to support them and each other for the next eighteen ears and even beyond that. I love you." Blaine grabbed his hand.

"I love you too" Kurt responded.

They drove the rest of the way to the hospital is silence, nerves and excitement engulfing them. They got to the hospital and were showed to Sarah's room. "You must be Blaine and Kurt. Sarah's getting ready to push now if you would like to go in."

"This is happening so fast. We had nine months to prepare, well eight, and now it all comes down to this." Kurt whispered, they looked in each others eyes and took one more deep breathe and headed inside.

-two hours later-

Kurt and Blaine sat in Sarah's room as she slept, with their baby in Kurts arms. THEIR BABY. Kurt remembered the pushing briefly, he honestly thought it had to be the most painful and disturbing sight he had even seen. He will never understand how something so traumatizing could lead to something so beautiful.

Kurt wiped away the silent years that were falling from Blaine's eyes, not even bothering to wipe away his own. The look on Blaine's face when he held his daughter for the first time was something Kurt will never forget. Kurt was still in disbelief.

Now with his daughter fully attentive in his arms, looking so beautiful, he realized something, "She looks like my mom," he whispered into his husbands ears, "I know she's still so young, but she already has her eyes and bone structure. Oh, and her nose, definitely the nose."

Blaine hugged him tighter, "Yes, she does," he paused, "You know, we still don't have a name."

Kurt giggled, "I never imagined it would be this hard."

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?"

"After your mom. It's perfect, just like both of them," Balibe said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Elizabeth," Kurt confirmed, "I promise to love you with every fiber of my being. You are the most beautiful human I have ever laid my eyes on." Blaine gasped, "I'm hurt!" He exclaimed. "Well with the exception of your daddy over here."

Elizabeth giggled. Kurt wondered how he ended up so lucky. He married his high school sweetheart, and soul mate. They had completely supportive friends and family. They were living together in the city of their dreams now with their perfectly beautiful daughter. Despite Kurt's earlier worries, he knew that everything was going to e just perfect. He'll just have to finish the nursery right away.


End file.
